1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a game controller for a video game, and more particularly to a game controller with a monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
Video games have become enormously popular in recent years, especially with young people. Playing a video game needs a TV set to be connected with a game host and so if a family has only one TV set, inconvenience may arise if one family member wants to watch a TV show and another member wants to play the video game. Furthermore, it is suspected that if a viewer sits too close to a TV screen for long periods of time, as is often the case with game players, that viewer may be exposed to harmful radiation. Therefore, the invention provides a game controller with a monitor to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a game controller which can display output video transmission from a game host for playing video games without a TV set.
A further objective is to provide a game controller with a low-radiation LCD monitor.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.